Impetuosa es la llama del dragón verde
by notmadnessjustmisschief
Summary: "La lealtad de Jae-ha hacia Yona permanecía inmutable, sí, al igual que su respeto hacia la figura del general, pero la llama de los celos unido al rencor estaba viva en lo más profundo del dragón volador." [ One-shot ] { Jae-ha centric }
**N/A: _Hola a todos ~ Al fin he recordado cómo se publicaban notas de autor antes de una historia. Porque soy idiota y se me olvidan estas cosas; llamemoslo "Errores de novata"._**

 ** _Al fin he terminado mi primer fic de Akatsuki no Yona, centrado en mi personaje favorito de la serie de forma irremediable (Todos sabemos que Soo-Won viene inmediatamente después, pero el dragón verde es mucho dragón verde)_**

 ** _Este fic se centra en la visión de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el fic de mi compañera y amiga SheenaRogers llamado "Suzaku", cuyo link intentaré dejaros a continuación:_** ** _s/11443851/1/Suzaku (Y si no pues lo buscáis (?) )_**

 ** _Disfrutad ~_**

* * *

Corto había sido el tiempo en que Jae-Ha había partido en viaje con sus actuales compañeros. Siempre se había considerado a si mismo un hombre sin ataduras, entregado a la libertad de su ser y perseguidor de lo bello, mas había sido cautivado por el espíritu sincero y voluntad candente de la princesa de cabello rojo como el amanecer. La sangre del dragón parecía doblegar la propia voluntad de Jae-ha e imponerse por delante de los principios del peliverde, pero, siendo sinceros, era una condición que aceptaba con gusto...

¿El siguiente destino? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían. Lo único que sabían con certeza era que cruzar la montaña no iba a ser fácil, pero debían hacerlo lo antes posible. Los cuatro dragones y Hak tenían la suficiente resistencia para aguantar la travesía, Yoon había vivido siempre bajo una dura penuria, pero Yona, princesa del reino de Kouka, estaba esforzándose al máximo para que su frágil cuerpo no se viera dañado.

Jae-ha se mantenía todo lo cerca de Yona que podía. Al igual que los demás dragones, la presencia de Yona henchía su espíritu y el separarse de ella se tornaba casi inconcebible. Pero en su interior bajo aquella capa de orgullo que lucía, el dragón verde percibía que aquella incuestionable lealtad iba más allá de la relación vasallo-maestro. Culpaba a la sangre del dragón, traicionera, que condicionaba los sentimientos del muchacho; no obstante, algo más impedía a Jae-ha desarrollar su vínculo con la princesa.

La figura de Hak, guardián incesante de la princesa y compañero casi inseparable, con un extraordinario sentimiento del deber. Desde el primer momento en el que les vio juntos, pudo percibir el vínculo que unía a ambos y los fuertes sentimientos del general hacia la princesa. Sobrecogido, se había dicho a sí mismo que no debía entrometerse en el destino de aquellos dos, el cual era estar juntos. Pero pasaban los días y no veía respuesta ninguna por parte de Yona hacia los sentimientos de Hak. El dragón verde no veía sino una brecha tras la que poder abrirse camino...

Los días pasaron y el fin del paso de la montaña parecía estar cerca. Pero cuando violento temporal arremetió contra el grupo de jóvenes, no quedó otra opción que separarse. Los dragones no habrían dejado a Yona sola con tanta facilidad, pero aquel era un caso extremo en el que la supervivencia del grupo en su totalidad era lo más importante. Jae-ha cargó en su espalda a Shin-ah con la promesa de que encontraría un lugar seguro, y un nudo en la boca del estómago por separarse de la princesa. De un modo u otro sabía que, estando en manos de Hak, la maestra de los dragones no sufriría ningún daño, pero la sola idea de que ambos cayeran en mala fortuna abrumaba al de cabello verdoso.

Porque sí, también se preocupaba por Hak; de entre todos los del grupo era con quién mejor se entendía, donde mejor veía el pilar de confianza y fuerza que tanto admiraba Jae-ha. Era el primero que apoyaba al recientemente denominado "dragón negro" en su lento acercamiento a la princesa, y además se había visto contagiado de su profunda consideración del honor.

Mediante las indicaciones proporcionadas por Shin-ah, el dragón volador se abrió paso a través del amenazador temporal con la finalidad de encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse y sin poder apartar la imagen de Yona de su pensamiento. Había visto la rápida evolución en su personalidad, el aumento de su fuerza moral y física, esforzándose más allá de sus propios límites para no ser simplemente una carga. Jae-ha estaba conmovido por la actitud de la de cabellos rojizos, siendo cegado por su luz, como el resto de sus hermanos dragones.

Shin-ah no era el compañero más hablador, pero la resistencia del dragón azul, equiparable a la suya, era más que suficiente para aguantar las horas de temporal, hasta que el grupo se volviera a juntar. Así ocurrió; la singular agrupación se reunió, sanos y salvos cada uno de sus miembros, para continuar su travesía. Jae-ha estaba feliz de reencontrarse con los otros dragones y Yoon, pero al llegar Yona y Hak a su encuentro, la sutil sonrisa en el rostro del dragón verde desapareció por unos segundos, formando una mueca de incredulidad. Había algo distinto en aquellos dos: en la forma de mirarse, de hablarse. Cómo Hak rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo de Yona como un fuerte pilar inamovible, henchido de orgullo.

Los demás miembros del grupo no percibían el súbito cambio entre la princesa y la Bestia del Trueno, pero a Jae-ha cada vez se le hacía más difícil compartir el simple espacio donde descansaban y dormían con ambos, viendo a través de ellos. Porque la pareja creía que ocultaban con facilidad los encuentros clandestinos en la noche, cuando el resto no miraba; que pasarían desapercibidos los gestos cariñosos y confiados de los dos, cuando realmente el interior de Jae-ha ardía en una quemazón que se extendía por todo su pecho, haciéndole sentir un gran malestar. Como si el fuego del dragón verde aguardase impacientemente para ser liberado con violencia a través de su garganta.

Se sentía traicionado por ambos. Dolido. Humillado. Su carácter despreocupado y libertino se había visto damnificado al mismo tiempo que ninguno de los dos, Hak o Yona, había confiado en él para contarle lo verdaderamente ocurrido la noche del temporal. La lealtad de Jae-ha hacia Yona permanecía inmutable, sí, al igual que su respeto hacia la figura del general, pero la llama de los celos unido al rencor estaba viva en lo más profundo del dragón volador.

Ni que decir tiene que el arrepentimiento superó aquellos banales sentimientos cuando el cuerpo de Hak cayó inerte al suelo en medio de la batalla. El fuego de su interior salió con una llamarada en forma de grito desesperado, tras el que utilizó la fuerza de sus piernas para llegar a Hak, y cogerle en brazos, para acercarlo a Yona.

El dolor intenso y la culpa de Jae-ha por haber perdido a alguien importante para él, no se comparaba con el sentido por la Maestra de los cuatro dragones, pues a ella prácticamente le habían arrancado de cuajo la otra mitad de su ser.

Sobre el cadáver de Hak lloraron Jae-ha y Yona, rodeados por la triste presencia de los demás miembros de su grupo, aceptando el hecho de que nada volvería a ser lo mismo tras la pérdida de la honestidad, el valor.

Sin la fuerza de la Bestia del Trueno.

* * *

 _ **Sí, también he matado a Hak, como Sheena hizo en el suyo. Pero es un fic parejo, así que no podía cambiar nada de la historia original.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y espero un review, que siempre son agradecidos ~**_

 _ **Nana.**_


End file.
